


BBQ

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: plotless fic just some fluff.





	

The bright, yellow sun streaming down on the ocean of green grass spread over the garden. The giant house sheltering the patio from the scorching light. The black smoke escaping the rectangular BBQ. Music blaring out from the speakers which had been brought outside. The patio doors open. Balloons tide on gate posts. A few balls lounging on the grass at the bottom of the gigantic garden. A glass table stood on the shaded, cool patio.  The blissfully clear blue sky welcoming all BBQs.

Around twenty people emerged from the mansion. Crashing onto the garden. The screams of children echoed throughout the neighbourhood.

“Hey Jen” Gwen shouted as she ran over to the fragile young woman who had her arm wrapped around her partner; Todd.

“Todd, best behaviour” Jen whispered harshly. “Gwen, hi”

“Hello Gwen, thank you for having us where’s Blake?” Todd asked.

“It’s not a problem, and he should be near the BBQ since this is his idea” Gwen said hugging Jen.

Todd walked off and Gwen linked arms with Jen, her long brown and blonde streaked hair blowing the in the light wind. Gwen handed Jen a plastic cup full of beer. Jen immediately took a sip.

Gwen turned to see the kids kicking and throwing balls and giggling all the while parents and other adults stood in small clusters talking to each other. Blake glanced up from the BBQ and saw his beautifully tanned wife standing in her floor length white maxi dress and black roman styled sandals. Strands of her, blonde hair escaping her messy styled bun, and blew in the wind, the sun reflecting off her dress making her bikini seen. Blake smirked and patted Todd on the back, hinting to him t take over the BBQ, Adam nodded and went over pulling on the apron Blake had left.

“Well, well don’t you look handsome” Behati joked her face stretching as she lifted her black shades of her tanned face.

“Babe? I thought you would be mingling” Adam said smiling.

“Well, I missed my man” Behati began.  
“So, Blake took Gwen away?”

“Yeah, pretty much” Behati said, laughter erupting from her.

Blake emerged from the crowd of young adults all drinking and talking. He wrapped his arms around Gwen’s stomach and kissed her cheek. Before resting his hand around her belly.

“So, are you excited?” Blake asked looking around the group.

Jen, Todd, Dennis, and Patti all looked at him confused.

“Disney land” Blake answered their unanswered question.

“BABE!” Gwen elbowed him “Shhhh it’s a surprise remember?”

“Gwen?” Patti and Jen said in unison.

“I have to go get a refill, come with me Blake?” Gwen said taking Blake’s hand and dragging him to the beverage table.

Meanwhile, the young children were running and passing the ball when a Zuma missed it and it came spiralling down and hit Gwen in the face. Crimson red blood began dribbling down her face erupting from her nose.

“Sorry, mommy.” The eight-year-old boy came running up his head down, his hands behind his back.

“It’s not your fault buddy, I’m just going to take mommy to the bathroom to clean up” Blake interrupted.

Blake guided Gwen into the house and into the downstairs bathroom. He sat her on the toilet and tilted her head up. He took out the medical kit and began wiping the blood from around her mouth and nose.

“OWWW” Gwen moaned as Blake touched the sensitive area.

Fifteen minutes later Gwen and Blake exited the house as Blake escorted her to an outdoor lounge chair. He swung her feet on the chair. Jen came and sat next to her.

“My son has quite a kick doesn’t he" Gwen said jokingly to Jen.

“Yeah blame Blake” Jen said her brown globes positioning themselves on Jen.

Behati, soon joined sitting on the lounge chair next to Gwen and Jen.

“I think I'm going to kill Adam” She blurted.

“Why?” Gwen asked.

“Ever since Dusty came he thinks she needs to know everything about football. I mean she’s 7 months old!”

“I had the same problem with Todd and Leo he couldn’t wait to show him how to play football, I’m Jen by the way” Jen interrupted.

“Oh yeah, Behati this is Jen my sister in law, and Jen this is Behati, Adam’s wife.”

“Hi” both women said in unison.

Blake walked over to Dennis who had taken over the bbq; to see how he was handling it. Turns out he was better than him at it must be the 70 years of practising.

Two hours after eating and laughing and drinking, of course, Gwen had persuaded Jen, Blake and Behati to join her on the giant trampoline. The sun blazing on their faces making them redder as they laughed and bounced. It was all going well until Blake was persistent that he could beat Gwen at doing some flips, they took it in turns doing flips. Blake was on his fourth go doing his 30th flip when he landed wrong and fell of the trampoline. Everyone suddenly had other tasks to do or had to wake up early the next day and left. Todd and Jen stayed behind because they still had an hour left on the babysitter. Todd helped Blake in the house and onto the black leather couch. Jen got the ice out of the freezer while Gwen elevated his foot, by putting it on her lap. Blake hissed as the ice bag landed on his ankle.

“Babe I think you sprained it that’s all should feel better in a while” Gwen said rubbing his foot.

“Gwen, me and Todd are going to head off, the babysitter finishes in an hour” Jen said grabbing Todd who was etching closer to Blake’s foot.

“Okay I’ll see you Friday?” Gwen asked as the odd couple walked out of the room.

“Yeah” Jen’s faint reply echoed as the door shut.

The house was silent, Gwen sat gently rubbing Blake’s foot in a soothing motion. Blake’s head silently dulled as he fell into a deep tranquil state. The peace was disturbed when Apollo jumped on to Blake’s lap. His face brightened at the sight.

“You okay daddy?” The two-year-old asked.

“I’ll be just fine. As soon as you give me a cuddle” Blake said holding his son close.


End file.
